The interconnection of various electronic and electrical systems typically requires that a cable containing one or more conductors terminates in an electrical connector which removably mates with a receptacle. Examples of electrical connectors are quarter-inch phone plugs having an elongated male shaft which is plugged into a female jack having connectors for mating engagement with surfaces on the shaft. Often it is desirable that the elongated shaft be at an angle such as 90.degree. to the threaded shield so that the inserted plug does not protrude much beyond the jack bearing panel. Because of their manner of use, right angle connectors often have increased stress caused by insertion and removal forces as contrasted with the standard in-line configuration in which the elongated shaft and the threaded shielded bushing and extending cable are coaxial. They also are more prone to breakage than an in-line connector.
Conventional right angle connectors are typically formed by a housing formed from separate pieces which are joined together. One of the pieces may be integral to the elongated shaft. These separate pieces may each contain a partial annular thread and when mated together hold the individual pieces. However, such a structure is more liable to breakage, forms a less effective shield, and the increased number of parts are individually and collectively less structurally sound than is desirable. Also, the number of pieces of the plug which must be assembled by the end user after connection is made to a cable should be minimized particularly to reduce labor costs in industrial and commercial applications. Unfortunately, these requirements often conflict with the need to form a structurally secure right angle connector.